


The Story of Love

by FurryGohan



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019), Ariana Grande - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DC Universe, Frozen - Fandom, Frozen2, Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Summary: this work describes to the reader the fundamentals of love and worship
Relationships: reader/christ
Kudos: 1





	The Story of Love

It was 2016

cicilia just found out she was pregnant with jordans baby and she was so excited to tell him the news jordan was at in a trip in at new york and would be coming home in a few ours back to new york where they both lived 

cicilia went to the store and bought balloons in the letters of shapes saying im pregnant and put them in the place where jordan would see them jordan got home and opened the door and was like oh my god you scared me and cicilia was like dont take the lords name in vayn because that is not good but guess what im pregantn ans the baby is not yours its ours together we will raise tjis baby together even if we cant jordan was so happy he was like oh my god how far along are you and cicilia was like idk but its almost fully formed and jordan just thought she was getting fat but no

they both went to bed later that night together

when cicilia woke up she felt a pain in her stomach sje was like omg ouch and she went back to bed when cicilia woke up she was kinda blurry eyed and she was like ouch and she went back to bed wjen cicilia woke up she was kinda blurry eyed and went back to bed when cilcia woke up she was kinda blurry eyed and went back to bed when cocoloa woke up she was kinda blurry eyed and looked over but jordan wasnt laying next to her ciclia went to move the blanket but something was there oh my it was a baby kind of but not really sitting there all bloddy she was like jordan wtf and jordan was like while you were 

sleeping god came to me and told me something he told me that this baby was the and then told me to so then i got up and then got a baseball bat and went up to you and started busting at your stomach and while in the process of me beating your stomach the baby came out and its head looks like bonk and now you had a miscarriage and the baby is dead i hope youre happy with yourself cicilia was devastated and she cried and begged jordan not to leave her because of her miscarriage she begged bc she knew how bad jordan wanted a baby with her but she miscarriage

they tried and tried over and over again but each time she miscarriaged so they turned to god and said we pray for our forgiveness and they were forgaved and god became the child that they nourished at the center of their marriage


End file.
